


Something Strange

by BlackRose



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz Week, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Gen, Sick Christopher Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose/pseuds/BlackRose
Summary: He's feeling weird but isn't sure why. My entry for day 2 of Christopher Diaz Week.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Something Strange

Something's not right when they come back from lunch.

It's different from last time he had the stomach flu; Chris doesn't think he needs to throw up. More just....fuzzy. His brain isn't keeping up with his body; going back to his desk feels like walking in pancake syrup. Miss Davis, the class helper, takes his crutches and helps him get seated, but she must notice his expression because she frowns. 

"What's wrong, doodlebug?"

Miss Davis has special nicknames for all the kids in the class, and usually it makes Chris smile, but today he just feels....weird. The light looks funny, and Chris finds himself wanting to blink a lot. 

"I'm not here, Miss Davis," he tells her, and she looks as confused as he feels. 

"Sure you are, sweatpea, you're right here at your desk--"

"N-no, it's...it's diff'rent..."

He can't quite get out the words to tell her something is wrong---but then he suddenly doesn't have to. The funny light is coming from behind Ms. Flores' desk, and its source is....his mom. She looks like she did last time he saw her, alive and smiling and opening her arms for a hug. Is she really here? His dad always said ghosts weren't real!

"Mom? MOM!"

He struggles out of his seat and manages to get halfway to the desk before the lights start buzzing and everything scrambles up around him. It's like when he and Buck went on the spinner ride at the pier, whooshing colors going by and everything sounded blurry. He hears lots of running and yelling and Ms. Flores telling someone to call 9-1-1. He doesn't understand why though, and trying to think about it just makes him dizzy. 

The 118 crew have just got back from a three-car pileup---no serious injuries, thankfully--and are eager to figure out some lunch when the alarm goes off yet again. Medical call this time, though Bobby froens and asks Dispatch to repeat the location. His eyes widen and he repeats it aloud, slowly. 

"You're sure?"

Eddie feels like he's just been punched in the chest. It's Christopher's school. Of course he's not the only kid there, obviously, and kids got hurt all the time. Still, his dad-senses are tingling and his guts are in knots. Bobby looks grim as he signs off the radio. 

"Call is for a child having a seizure. They didn't tell me any names---it might not even be---"

"But it might be," Buck cuts in, voicing what Eddie's thinking, "how far out are we?"

They're close, but not close enough. The instant the truck stops Buck and Eddie are jumping out and sprinting to the door, Hen and Chim close behind. Teachers stand in their classroom doorways and keep pointing them down other corridors---and the closer they get, the more the conviction grows that it is Chris' classroom, it will be Chris on the floor---

Their fears are realized. Ana Flores is kneeling beside Christopher, who's chalk-white and just beginning to blink like he's coming out of it. Thank God she had the foresight to put his head in her lap so he didn't strike it on the floor or the legs of his desk. There are tears streaking down her cheeks as she lets Hen take her place. Irrationally, anger flares in Eddie. 

"What happened here? Did he fall--"

She doesn't take her eyes off her student as the EMTs check him over.

"He told my assistant after lunch that he felt 'funny'. She was about to ask how when he got up and started running towards my desk---then it's just like he stiffened up and fell down shaking, I-I don't know why..."

"Because of his CP. Kids with cerebral palsy are prone to seizures." Leave it to Buck to know that. Fortunately, once awareness returns Chim is able to slowly sit him up. Apart from some bruises he isn't hurt physically. Confused, he reaches out to his father and Buck. 

"Dad? Bucky? Why did you...."

They gather him close, hug him between them until Hen needs to check his eyes with her flashlight. 

"We came because you fell down buddy, remember?"

He starts to shake his head but it hurts too much. He can't help crying like a littler kid. 

"My head hurts. An' I wet my pants..."

Not uncommon, post-ictal, but still embarrassing to a kid. Eddie kisses his forehead. 

"We'll get you some clean ones, mijo. But first we gotta let the doctors look at you, ok? I'll come with you. Ready?"

Eddie carefully lifts him onto the stretcher. Hopefully this won't prove too traumatic to his classmates. 

They drop him off at the hospital and leave Eddie with him, with strict instructions to call or text as soon as he finds something out. In the little curtained-off room off the ER Eddie sits and pets Chris' curls as he rests. 

"I saw Mom today."

Eddie tries not to look too affected by that.

"Saw her when?"

"Before I fell down. She was making this funny light and I missed her so much and wanted to hug her. That's when I fell out of my desk."

"That's called an aura," says a white-coated doctor with glasses and a warm smile, "hi fellas. I'm Dr. Aubrey. Christopher, I heard you had a seizure at school today."

He doesn't even try to nod this time. 

"Yeah. It was kinda scary."

"I bet it was. Luckily, all the tests came back fine, and since it doesn't seem like you hit your head, you can go home today. We're going to adjust some of your meds and then I'd like to see you again next week to make sure you're still doing okay. Sound good?"

"Uh-huh."

She smiles at him encouragingly and then turned to Eddie. 

"I'd like to try decreasing the dose of what he's currently on and add this one, once in the morning with breakfast. It's a low dose and we'll see how he takes to it next week."

"Potential side effects?"

"Usually minimal. Some kids feel sleepier, might not feel much like eating or get a headache that goes away on its own. If it's anything too severe you can always call me directly or just bring him in."

It's a little scary listening to the grownups talk about him like he's not in the room, but at least they're only saying he needs medicine. He's still too sleepy to worry much. On the ride home he catches his father's eyes in the mirror. 

"Dad, I'm glad I still have you an' Bucky. I miss Mom, but I don't wanna go with her, where she is."

His dad's voice sounds funny, like he's trying not to cry. 

"That's good, buddy. I'm glad you're still here with me too."


End file.
